A Ship full of Secrets
by RebeccingtonDLuffy
Summary: Firstly Robins secret about her and Franky. Does Nami have her own secrets about her and mysterious member of the crew? How will the other react! So far we have RobinxFranky... what else will be relieved? a hit of ZoNa ;) Rated T for language and possible kinky times *Set after the Post-Enies Lobby Arc* Reviews please :) WARNING: spelling mistakes, because i am a poo!
1. Robin's Secret

**Right so this is a story, my first one i will write lots of chapters for! :D exciting stuff! Firstly i do not own one piece, if i did though... *-* ... but anyways lol! Enjoy! Please review i really need some good ideas XD i haven't really proof read this as it was a spur of the moment... writen in the persepective of NAMI! :D HEY HO! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter One : Robin's secret**

My eyes fluttered open like butterfly wings. It was awfully quiet I thought to myself. _Too quiet_. I looked across the girl's quarters, Robin wasn't there. Surely the raven haired woman wouldn't be still reading at this hour. I checked the clock handing on the wall across the other side of the room. The hand stood directly pointing to 3AM. There is no way Robin would still be up, why wasn't she here? "Robin?" I whispered across the dim room. "Robin? Are you there?" No reply. This was odd, _really odd_. Gathering my blanket around me I stood up, holding the blanket as a barrier between my bare body and the cold night air. My feet made no noise on the wooden flooring or the Thousand Sunny. "Robin?" I called again. Still no reply from my pirate sister. I walked to the door, opened it and poked my head outside. There was no one on the deck. This was all very strange. I snuck around the cabin, this is where my thief skills came in handy, sneaking was nothing but second nature to me. I laughed inside my head, they didn't call me the Cat Burglar for nothing. Then I saw them. The tall Cyborg and the Raven hair woman.

Franky's muscular arms were wrapped around Robin's slender waist; her arms were around his neck. The stood at the figure head of the Sunny, their tall bodies casting shadows upon the deck. Franky's classic Hawaiian shirt had been tossed to the side of the couple along with the hat Robin had been wearing at dinner. Their faces were inches apart, lips slightly open about to make contact.

One of Robin's arms sprouted from my trembling side and covered my mouth just in time before I shrieked out. Shit. Two pairs of eyes found me, they walked over. My legs began to wobble and I collapsed onto the deck. "I…I'm…S…So…Sorry…y." I managed to stutter out. To my great astonishment Robin laughed, followed by Franky's laugh, muffled by the cyborg slamming his hand over his mouth.

"Navigator-san, why are you up?" Robin then said to me, crouching down to my height. Her blue eyes were surprisingly calm like a sunny ocean. As she said this her arm burst into a cascade of cherry blossom petals.

"You weren't in bed." I said, looking up at her, my cheeks inflamed. "I'm so sorry." I repeated my face felt as if it was on fire. Shit. Shit. SHIT.

"Oh." Robin said. She didn't look embarrassed at all. She turned and looked up at Franky. "It seems our little secret is out." She turned back to look at me. "Navigator-san, we should head back to our room."

I nodded violent, and attempted to place myself on two feet again still holding the blanket around me as if it was a life line. As I did this Robin turned to Franky and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight ladies." Said Franky as he wandered off towards the men's quarters, picking his shirt off of the floor as he went.

Robin helped me stand up, laughing, and then lead me back to our room. My brain was barely getting over this information as Robin shut the door behind us and smiled at me. I'd never been really scared of the archaeologist before, but the way her eyes invaded my soul set the little hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up.

"We need to talk." Said the older woman, her eyes hardened slightly and I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

* * *

**Soooo what did you think? Please review! It would make my day :) but be nice! So what is Robin going to say to Nami? And will the rest of the crew find out? SEEYA!**


	2. The Shipwright and the Archaeologist

**Sorry i haven't updated in F-O-R-E-V-E-R-R-R i was on holiday! Wrote this last night, i know its a bit short but thats how i role! Hope you enjoy it, reviews please :) disclaimer: I don't own one piece!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Shipwright and the Archaeologist**

I burst into tears. Rivers flew from my eyes down my still red cheeks and onto the cover that I was clenching. Robin looked shocked at my reaction and began shushing me.

"Nami! Shhh! don't let the others hear." She flapped her hands towards me; one of her hands sprouted yet again from my side and covered my mouth to stop my ragged teary breaths. Robin's eyes then softened again.

Eventually I was able to control my sobs. "I'm so sorry." I repeated as her hand burst into cherry blossom. "I shouldn't have been snooping." I sniffled.

"It's okay, Nami." repeated Robin, her tone soothing. "I'm not mad. We just need to talk about it. Okay?" The archaeologist tilted her head slightly to the right while waiting for my reply.

"Okay." I said exhaling deeply. I got up, letting go of the blanket which landed gracefully on the floor, reached for my bath robe on the stand behind the door and slipped it on.

By this time Robin had already placed her slender figure on the desk and gestured I sat in the chair facing her. A quick glance at the clock told me it was now half past 3 in the morning. I took my seat and looked up into those brilliant blue eyes.

"Okay, just so you know you can't tell anyone about this. I'm not ready for Luffy or the rest of the crew to know. Yes?" Her eyes had once again hardened and she looked serious.

"Yes." I said flatly, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Right." Robin said as she began her story. "Franky and I have been "involved"" she formed quotation marks around the words as she said them, "for a few months now, just after leaving water 7. He understood my passion for history and helped me discover so amazing and beautiful things." She gestured towards a pile of old pots and riches which were placed neatly beside her bed. "But most of all he help me discover something I thought I had long lost, the ability to love." I could see now that the blue eyes were filling with salty tears, before I could say anything she continued. "And so it happened, just like that, I fell in love, and I guess he did the same, we were both scared, unsure of what to do with this band new emotion. So we decided to hide it from the others in case it didn't work out. You know how upset Luffy would be if nakama were to fall out of love and lose the ability to respect and trust one another." I nodded; know how strongly our captain felt about the bond of nakama. Robin carried on "So we carried on being, well what you just saw. And that's about all." She let a glistening tear fall from her eye and it was swept away by a stand of dark hair. "I love him."

There was no need for me to say anything, I got up from my chair and wrapped my arms around my sister. She did the same. I rocked her slightly, like a baby in its mother's arms. She let more tears fall and then I let go. She smiled. "I'm glad I could tell someone." She whispered, "Thank you for finding out."

"No problem, snooping is what I'm good at." I said grinning at her. "Have some rest; I need to take a walk, if that's okay?"

"Sure." Robin said now grinning as well.

I made sure she was in bed and falling into a deep sleep before I left our quarters. It was dark outside. I let against the cool wood of the side of the boat and shut my eyes. It had been a long time since I'd see Robin cry so meaningfully. It hurt me to see her upset. I then vowed to myself to protect her and Franky's secret and make sure they could stay happily together, well at least for now.

"Oi! Nami!" I heard a booming male's voice from the crow's nest about, my eyes fluttered open to see Zoro waving at me with a bottle of some kind of liquor. I grinned, just what I needed. I waved back at Zoro and headed for the steps to the crow's nest. I just needed to drink away all my thoughts for the evening, and maybe just maybe mess around with the handsome green haired man that awaited me.

* * *

**New chapter to follow :3 any ideas? hope it was okay :P please review!**


	3. The drinking game

**Second update today :o boy oh boy the homework will never get done! The next chapter is ready for you to read and review :3 i hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot of ZoNa! I don't own one piece (sadly) so enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The drinking game**

As I climbed the carved steps up to where Zoro sat my thoughts of Robin had almost been pushed aside, instead my insides were squirming with delight. I wasn't quite sure what the butterfly like feeling was exactly. All I knew is I was very, very attracted to the green haired swordsman. We'd always had this kind of love-hate relationship, he was such a baka sometimes, but others he was my best friend, I could tell him anything and he would always be very helpful. We could laugh and joke, pull funny pranks on one-another, play drinking games which lasted hours before we both would pass out and wake up with the world's most dreadful headache and when we wanted to talk about feelings, we would. I could trust him.

I reached the top of the steps and poked my head through the little hole at the top. Zoro had already filled two giant cups full of bubbling alcohol. He looked up at the sound of my arrival and grinned his naughty school-boy smile. I love his smile; it made me smile and my stomach do a little skip of joy. It saddened me that Zoro barely ever smiled, only when buying new swords and drinking were in the equation did he smile. And sometimes, just sometimes he would smile just for me.

I clambered through the door and sat crossed legged in front of my opponent. "Right, first one to drink to 200 wins." He said, flashing his brilliant white teeth at me. We had decided to only go up to 200 cups of alcohol each as to not piss off Sanji too much who enjoyed using the drink to cook meat and fish in.

"I'll be finished before you can start your 3rd." I said teasingly, winking at him, I tied my fiery hair up into a pony tail and rolled up the sleeves of the bath robe, I was serious, this time I would beat him!

"Dream away." Zoro said laughing at me, clenching a tanned fist on the handle of his first drink. "Ready, steady, go!"

200 drinks later we were both giggling. "I so won that." I said through a hiccup, reaching for Zoro's face to slap him for loosing.

"Fuck off. I so finished the last one before you." Zoro said from behind me, laughing loudly. He snatched me up in his arms and placed me on his lap like a little child, he wrapped his arms around my bath robe so there was no way I could escape. He burped in my face.

"Ewww Zoro!" I squealed, attempting to fan away the burp. "That's gross!" I reached out one of my arms and hit him around the back of the head.

"Owwww" he let out a moan of pain and let me go. I crawled over and got a blanket which was in the corner of the crow's nest, brought it back to Zoro and curled up with it placed on our laps, he stretched out a muscular arm and wrapped it around my shoulder. Even though I could barely feel my own senses my stomach did a back flip.

"Okay, tell me a secret!" said Zoro, looking down at me.

"What?" I said laughing, "Like what?"

"Anything you've never told anyone before!" He said slowly, his senses also muffled by the heavy drinking. He poked my nose. "Okay, you're too much of a baka to understand this game, I" He gestured to himself "I shall start... I don't like Sanji."

I laughed so hard then I was afraid I would wake up the entire ship. "I already knew that, dipshit!" I said still laughing, the cook and swordsmen rarely had a moment when they weren't fighting and as far as I was aware they rarely spoke in a friendly manner, if at all.

"You don't know why I don't like him though." Zoro said quietly, I looked up to his face and stopped laughing as his whole face had gone red. "I don't like the way he treats you."

"Oh." I said letting my thoughts wonder about why this was, Sanji was always so nice to me, but –

"Namiii-swaaaann." Zoro did an impression of the love struck cook, cupping my face between his hands. "Oh Nami-swaannn you look simply amazing today." He let go of my face and slumped back against the wall, "It makes me sick."

"The way he treats Robin and I-" I began.

"No, just you. Not Robin." Zoro confessed, "I feel sort of protective over you, you're mine not his."

My heart fluttered 'you're mine' the words echoed in my head a thousand times. "Yes." I eventually stammered "I am yours."

He hugged me tighter into his perfect chest, "Good." I looked up at the green haired man again, wanting to say something. Only to find his eyes were shut and he had begun to snore.

So this strange feeling was echoed by the swordsman, was it the same feeling Robin and Franky had? A cascade of questions bounced around my head. Eventually I whispered "And you're mine" into the sleeping man's ear letting myself slip into dream land as well.

* * *

**Please rate and review! I may write another update today if my brain will function :D anyone have any ideas :D ? please review! Seeya!**


	4. Breakfast

**Howdy! Sorry i havent updated in a while i have lots exams :( which is slowly demolishing my brain! But never fear i have thrown science revision out of my window and written a new chapter! Its not very long BUT i hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me story line suggestions i think i have planned out what is going to happen now HORRAY!**

**I dont own one piece :P enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Breakfast**

I woke up early the next morning. The sun was only just kissing the horizon as I opened my eyes. I slipped my way out of Zoro's protective arms and tucked the blanket back around him. I climbed down the ladder to the crow's nest. The climate had now stabilized It was warm and sunny, no need for warm coats on the next island on our adventure. I then made my way to the woman's quarters. Silently I traded my bath robe for a towel and headed to the showers.

As I showered I considered everything that had happened the night before, Robin and Franky's secret relationship and Zoro telling me I was his. It was all a bit too much for my brain to handle. The pink soap washed away my worries though as I washed my hair. I then got out of the shower and dried my curvy figure.

Back in the woman's quarters I got dressed silently, as not to wake Robin up and headed outside onto the deck. Sanji was awake and preparing breakfast. "Good morning Nami-swan!" He said lighting his cigarette, "you look delightful in that dress!" He gestured to the pale blue dress which I was wearing.

I grinned at him, "Thank you, Sanji-kun." I said before remembering what Zoro had said about the chef and quickly excusing myself to go back to Robin and my room. Robin was now awake and dressed in purple shorts and a white top.

"Good morning, Nami." She said acting as if nothing had happened last night. "The weather sure is hot here." She fanned her face with her hand.

"Yes it is. I think we are near to our next island, could you do some reading on it so we know what we are going to inonter and also how long the log pose will take to set?" I asked.

"Okay." She said, one of her arms sprouted form the book case next to the desk in our room and threw the book at Robin who caught it neatly and began to read.

Chopper, Usopp and Luffy were next to wake, they ran around the ship with pots and pans from the kitchen and bashing them together to make the most annoying sound ever while singing, Sanji told them all off and ordered them to help him prepare breakfast.

I sat in the kitchen and watched the boys preparing breakfast. Franky and Robin then joined us, Robin still reading. Franky sat and took deep chugs from a bottle of cola while making idol small talk with Sanji. It was just like normal. Behind the secrets of the ship, everything was normal. I was glad it was like this.

Breakfast was served. Luffy was sent to go and get the still sleeping Zoro while the rest of us set the table. Zoro entered the room stretching and yawning. He slumped into the seat next to me and bent over to whisper in my ear. "you look pretty today." I blushed bright scarlet and giggled. This went unnoticed by every member of the crew apart from Robin who smiled over the book still placed in her elegant fingers.

After breakfast everyone went off to their posts. Usopp went to the crow's nest to look for the next island. Chopper and Luffy went to go and play hide and seek. Robin and Franky sat in deckchairs talking in low voices. Sanji said he wanted to make sure we had enough fish and so he plonked washing up duty on Zoro. Zoro was not impressed with this and muttered curse words under his breath. I sat at the kitchen table and watched Zoro in silence.

"Are we nearly at the next island?" Zoro said, obviously hating the silence that surrounded us.

"I think so, the weather is stable." I said pointing out of the window at the cloudless sunny sky.

"Oh okay." Zoro said turning back to the washing. I could see his ears had gone red, was it the weather making him flustered or was something else on his mind.

"Zoro are you okay?" I asked getting up from the table and walking over to him, he turned his face away from me.

"I'm fine." He said. "It's just a bit hot in here."

"Right…" I said, looking at how red his whole face had gone, what was wrong with this man?

I was saved having to ask by Usopp's booming voice shouting out from the crow's nest. "LANDDDD HOOOOOO"

I rushed out of the kitchen and ran to see the island in front of us. It wasn't very big, tropical trees and flowers were placed on the beach of golden sand. It was very picturesque. From what I could see there were no people on this island. Finally somewhere to relax without someone trying to kill them!

"Nami!" Robin shouted, she ran over the deck towards me and pointed to her book. I could tell that something was wrong.

* * *

**Sorry its a bit short :'( but expect a new chapter soon *fingers crossed* please review :) SEEYA!**


	5. Golden Island

**Yo yo yo! Im back! A new (slightly longer) chapter for you to sink your teeth into... Wrote this in my ICT lesson today (like the rebel i am) enjoy and please review :) thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!**

**I dont own one piece :(**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Golden Island**

"It will take what?" Exclaimed Luffy turning to Robin, his rubbery jaw open so far it was almost brushing the grassy deck.

"I said "it will take 4 months for the log pose to set here"" Robin sighed as she repeated her words. The whole crew were dumbfounded. "It says so here." She gestured to a page in the book she was reading. "Golden Island."

"That's so loooonggg!" Luffy whined. He sat on the deck, crossed his arms and legs and pouted like a child being told they have to take a nap. "I don't want to stay! It looks boring here."

"Well we have to." I said bluntly. I looked down at the log pose on my wrist and mumbled "stupid thing."

"Nami-swan is so cute when she's mad" swooned Sanji. I ignored him.

The whole crew were now on deck, all except the green haired man who was still washing up. I looked down at the waves dancing beneath the boat, maybe this would be a nice break.

As if he knew my exact train of thoughts Franky turned to the grumpy captain and said "treat it like a nice long break. Any way it looks big enough to go exploring."

"I don't want to." Grumbled Luffy, still looking down at the deck and tightening his arms around his torso.

"Look Luffy." Sanji said pointing at the island. On the beach was a pack of some kind of lion looking animal. "They would be delicious in a stew!"

Luffy was up in the blink of an eye and leaning over the side of the ship. "Sanji, can we catch some?" He shouted his eyes alight with adventure and the prospect of a new exotic type of fresh meat.

"I want to go and look for some herbs and medicines." Squealed Chopper excitement bubbling in his child-like voice. He ran over and joined Luffy in leaning out towards the ship.

"I'll go with you, Chopper." said Usopp. "Someone needs to protect you, and as the captain of this crew I will make sure no harm comes to you." She stood tall and pushed out his chest smiling down at Chopper.

"OI!" shouted Luffy, "I'm the captain." This made everyone laugh, all except Usopp who slouched and muttered something under his breath.

Robin was next to speak, "I want to see if there are any artefacts on the island, it looks old enough to have some. And according to my book some tribes used to live here." She smiled at the prospect of finding new bits of the past to add to her growing collection.

"I will accompany-"began Sanji jumping over to where the raven haired woman stood.

"No. You have to come and find meat with me." said Luffy. "Franky can go with Robin."

Franky beamed at Robin. "Of course. Sounds SUPER!" He said winking at the tall woman, who giggled, much to Sanji's dismay.

"Which leaved Nami and I." said another male voice. Zoro's tall muscular body appeared from the kitchen door frame. He looked at Luffy. "Right captain?"

"Yep!" shouted Luffy not really paying attention to Zoro as he was still staring with utter awe at the animals at the beach. He pointed to the fattest, "Sanji I want that one!"

Crap. My stomach had just made another of those weird flips and heat flushed through my face. I was able to pass it off as being overly hot by fanning my face and smiling casually at the swordsman. "Sure, I want to draw some maps."

"Luffy!" exclaimed Sanji, "you can't leave Nami-swan with that shitty swordsman, he'll just get lost and she'll be left alone." He pointed at Zoro and looked lovingly at me, hoping I would agree with him. When I didn't he dropped his hand and placed it in his pocket.

"Fuck off." said Zoro to the chef as he walked to my side. "She'll be fine." As I felt his arm brush against mine, my skin felt as if an electric shock had penetrated me. Goose bumps rose on my arms and my heart skipped a beat. Shit.

We were all to meet back in three weeks to get more food and decide with to do with the rest of our time. Sanji and Luffy were to find food and go hunting around the island, which we all knew would make Luffy happy to be in this place for so long. Usopp and Chopper would head off towards the centre of the island to look for medical supplies for Chopper who was running low on most medicines. Robin and Franky would go to look for historical artefacts and most probably enjoy the quite time with one another. And Zoro and I were left to explore. I packed a bag of clothes and paper to draw maps on. Robin was my only company in our small room, also packing a small purple back-pack.

"He likes you, you know." Robin said looking up at me through a mask of black hair.

"Who?"

"Zoro." She said grinning.

"Nah." I said I could feel the blood rushing to my face on the mention of his name. I turned my head away from Robin pretending to look for something.

"And I think you like him two." She said laughing.

"erm no…" I said, trying to sound believable. It was a poor attempt, I knew Robin was probably the smartest person aboard this ship, she could see through my lie like a pane of glass. I was no Usopp after all.

"Whatever you say." She laughed again, swinging the small bag over her shoulder and walking to the door. "Have fun." She laughed even harder as her slender body slipped from the door.

I was left alone to pack, but what was I to pack? The island was hot so I picked out some nice bikini tops and mini shirts and shorts to accompany them. I also packed some of the thin bed sheets out of the cupboard, this island wouldn't be cold at night but I would need to cover her bare skin from mosquitoes and other pests.

I was the last to join the crew back out on the deck. Sanji handed me a bag of food and told me that there would be plenty of fresh fruit trees around to eat when our food supply ran out. Chopper also handed me a small first-aid kit with some folded bandages in. I packed the latter and walked over to where Zoro stood. From the odd shapes sticking out of the side of the swordsman's bag I could tell it was packed with liquor. Well this was going to be fun.

The crew left in their pairs one-by-one, saying goodbye to one another as they left. Eventually it was only Zoro and I left on the ship. He looked at the floor awkwardly.

"You're doing it again." I said to him.

"Doing what?" He mumbled.

"Being all awkward, you didn't have to come with me." I said bluntly, watching as Zoro's ears flushed pink.

"Right." He said not fully listening to me.

"Zoro stop it!" I said walking over to him and tugging on his bag strap. The green haired man then lifted his own hand to where mine was and slipped him fingers between mine like a snake, this took me by surprise. We stood there holding hands for what seemed an age, Zoro was bright red and I could feel I looked exactly the same. Zoro broke away first, his put his hand into his pocket and walked towards the end edge of the ship.

"Come one Nami." He shouted. And I followed at his command.

* * *

**So are you liking the ZoNa? Please review if you have ANY suggestions. SEEYA!**


	6. The glow within his eyes

**So here it is! The next chapter... Hopefully it lives up to everyone's expectations, though writing it at 11 on a school night wasnt the best idea :/ ...! I decided to just get into the story a bit so hopefully you enjoy it! Please leave a review with what could be in the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and everyone who has helped me plan this chapter :D! anyway... enjoy!**

**I do not own one piece!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The glow within his eyes**

We walked in silence, the swordsman and I. We walked through the exotic green jungle for what seemed like an age. I lead the way and the green haired man followed, always staying at least a meter behind me, not looking up from the undergrowth. As I walked I was able to collect my thoughts through the hot sticky day. I'd seen it in his eyes, a reflection of joy similar to what Robin had in her eyes when she talked about Franky. A glow. A glow I had never seen reflected in the swordsman's dark eyes. A glow like the stars in a cloudy night, a storm that was the man and the glow that was his heart. Shining through towards me. Was this glow reflected within my own soul?

"Oi Nami." Zoro said abruptly, shaking me back to reality.

"What?" I said turning to face him.

"It's getting dark." He said looking up at me.

And so it had, my deep thoughts had made me totally unaware of my surroundings. It was now early evening; the sun was setting behind the trees. "Alright." I said not meeting his eyes. "We can stop to sleep here." This wasn't a bad place to sleep either. We were in a small clearing; tall lush trees surrounded us in an almost perfect circle. The grass was short and little white flowers poked their small heads out towards the sky. From the gushing noise I could hear there was a river or waterfall a little way off from where the clearing was. It was so beautiful it could have been one of the little paintings in one of Robin's books.

Zoro placed his bag on the grounds and muttered something about getting wood to make a fire. What was I going to do? I needed my friend back and not this silent awkward red-faced man.

Set out a pillow for each of us and some of the food Sanji had given me. I put Zoro's bottles of liquor next to the pile of food. Maybe getting him drunk or at least tipsy would make him return to his normal self. I sat on the warm grass, bringing my knees up towards my chin and rapping my arms around them protectively. I don't quite know why I was crying. The tears made me feel weak. Hot and salty, one by one I let them fall. Why was I so fucking pathetic?

"Why are you crying?" A soft voice whispered in my ear. Zoro had approached me silently and was now crouching beside me.

"I'm not." I said bluntly, wiping my face and looking the other way. "I think I poked myself in the eye." The lie was terrible, but Zoro thought it best not to ask about what I was trying so hard to hide. I would not show him how weak I was.

"I'll cook some food, okay?" he asked, still addressing my in the soft voice. This was more like him, his soft sensitive side.

"I'm gonna go take a wash." I said rising to my feet, my knees slightly trembling. I grabbed a pile of neatly folded clothes. He nodded and walked over to the pile of logs, grabbing a bottle of alcohol in his hand and opening it with his teeth. At least the drink would make him more like Zoro again, I thought as I wondered towards the sound of the flowing water.

It was a small waterfall that met me. Its silver waters splashing down onto the grey rocks beneath it. I allowed my dress to drop from my shoulders and took off my bra and pants. The warm water welcomed my skin, washing away the sweat and dirt that had sunk itself into every pour of my body. I rinsed the water through my hair and splashed it onto my tear stained face. I needed to pull my emotions together, or else I was going to make a mess. A bigger mess than what already existed. I needed to find out that the wiggle in my stomach was and why I felt it. And why whenever I was near Zoro electricity passed through each cell of my body.

By the time I had finished washing the sky was a dark purple. I slipped on pants and a white bikini top as well as a pair of dark blue soft shorts. The air was still warm I would not need warm clothes even at night time, my skin began to dry of its own accord; I wrapped my hair into a small bun and made my way back to the clearing.

Zoro lay on his back amongst a pile of empty bottles. Staring unblinkingly up at the sky. He didn't make a movement when he heard my approach. I sat next to him and looked into the fire. I noticed a small plate of shrived up meat next to the fire, Zoro's poor attempt at cooking. I smiled at the plate of food and then down at the swordsman who was now looking up at me. The weird glow reflected in those dark brown eyes.

"I cooked you some food." He said looking sadly at the pile of ashes, "but it burnt."

"It's fine." I said smiling at him. "It's the thought that counts."

"That's the thing." He said now looking back into my eyes, sending a shiver down my spine. "I've not been thinking recently." He raised a soft tanned hand to my face and stroked along my jawbone. This action caused a cascade of goose bumps to erupt across my body. "I act but don't think, then when I do think I can't act." He said desperately, still caressing my face with his hand.

"What to tell me what you're thinking about?" I said looking back into the desperate eyes, hoping there was some way I could help. My face started to grow very hot under his sooth hands. For someone who was always in battle Zoro's hands were soft like rose petals, and so gentle for someone so strong.

"Mostly you." He confessed propping himself up on his free elbow, so our faces were slightly closer. "That's about all I think of these days, when I am thinking."

I felt the heat of the fire on my body, so warm. His hands so soft. Stroking my face gently. My heart beating with odd syncopated rhythms. "Why do you think about me?" I asked quietly, looking down into his soul while my own melted.

"I'm not sure." He said, now completely sitting up. His hand still rubbing small circles into my face. "It's difficult to describe."

I looked directly into those big brown eyes, I felt his warm breath on my face. The taste of alcohol on my lips as well as the sweet smell of Zoro. "I know what you mean." I said, instinctively placing my right hand into his messy green hair.

Zoro didn't reply with words. His soft lips connected with mine. My heart exploded, furiously pumping blood around my body. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and slipped the one on my cheek into my hair. Both of my hands were in his hair, without my permission. My lips moving in time with the swordsman's, as if our bodies were in tune. It wasn't a passionate kiss, nor a romantic one. It was a kiss that told a hundred secrets and a thousand bottled up emotions. And then it was gone, as quickly as it came. He drew away, breathing heavily.

"I've wanted to do that a long time." He said, brushing a long strand of orange hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear.

"Me two." I whispered into the silent night.

* * *

**Sooooooooo... what did you think? Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter... Don't worry guys there will be more twists and turns in this story :3 expect slightly more 'kinky' behavior next chapter! SEEYA!**


End file.
